XMAS
by Daisy60
Summary: Here's letter X of the Bones half of the alphabet. the story is set sometime during season 7. quite AU. Enjoy the reading and review.


**This story is dedicated to you gawilliams. Thank you for your useful tips.**

**Here is letter X. I guess the vacation in the Alps has been more than inspiring. So enjoy the reading and let me know your impressions, reviews are always welcome of course. I'm still following my inspiration not the alphabetical order.**

**A/N: I do not own Bones or any of these characters. **

**XMAS**

"You shouldn't be so disappointed Booth:"

"You're kidding right Bones?"

"Why should I be making a joke? I have never been more serious in fact."

"Because you know how pissed off I get when I can't spend the Christmas Holidays my my son."

"Actually I do know and I also know that it seems only fair that you and Rebecca share equally the holidays you spend with Parker. So, you can have him a whole week from New Year's Eve." Brennan pointed out.

"Still... I can't stand the idea of not being with him for Christmas. We usually go to Mass together... see Pops and cook...and... God Bones, it'll be the first time without him."

Brennan could see how sorry he was as his eyes filled with tears. There must be something she could do to cheer him up a little bit, she thought.

"And... - she resumed – would you be _very annoyed_ if I told you I won't be here during the holidays?" Maybe she was pushing it too much but then she liked to tease him and afterward making up would be _way too interesting._

"What? Bones, I'm not letting you go alone anywhere! He exclaimed "and where exactly are you bound for this time?"

"Italy."

"Wow, Bones, going hunting after some some romantic Italian Guy, are you?"

"Don't be silly! The guy I'm going to look at is over five thousands years old plus... you're coming with me." she said matter of fact "I know you like to be my bodyguard..."

"You bet! Italians can be _very dangerous. _He thought feeling a fit of jealousy.

"We'll need some warm clothes since I've been told there's already quite a considerable amount of snow in the area."

"You're not going to take me skiing?"

"Not really." her lips slightly curling upwards. But I can't wait to get there because the landscape should be beautiful all covered up and white."

"Yeah and bloody cold!"

She couldn't help but smile.

**B&B**

"So Dr. Brennan, tell me something about these famous old bones you're about to examine." asked Booth as they were approaching Venice airport.

"You know Agent Booth this mummy is considered one of the most sensational discoveries of our age."

"And how's that?" he inquired.

"The body has been amazingly preserved for thousands of years thanks to the peculiar weather conditions in a glacier. Then, quite fortuitously, it was found by a couple trekking in the Ötzal Alps, near the border between Austria and Italy. The controversy about the nationality of the remains has been solved after very accurate studies and Ötzi can now be seen in his own museum in Bolzano."

"I know where the mummy is, I've made a little research myself before leaving." he confessed.

"Have you? Then why did you ask me about him?"

"Because I love to hear your _squint talk _and pulling your leg is so funny!"

"Well, Agent Booth, she said playing the game, "you should just leave my legs where they belong as they seem to be absolutely necessary to ambulate."

"Jeez, Bones, you're the best! Come" he told her leaning over to kiss her passionately.

"Why? Agent Booth, we are in a very crowded place!" and she nodded at the passengers around them. She kissed him back then whispered in his ear "Oh I love it when we do this... you know... little role play."

"I know baby... I know." and he smiled.

**B&B**

Waiting for her was not a big deal. He'd got used to that over the years. He had to be patient and let her do her job, thoroughly. Once she was satisfied with the results of her analysis she would come to him. Tired but happy. Moreover he loved watching her, totally focused on her bones, on the people working with her. She was so confident and she had an extraordinary ability with foreign languages and she could switch from German to Italian to French just like that... the scientists she was working with seemed to take quite seriously every word coming from her mouth, nodding in approval. By the end of the evening they were all shaking hands and drinking a glass of delicious Superior Prosecco to celebrate the new fascinating dating results. The man from the Copper Age was in fact more than 5,300 years old.

**B&B **

"What are we going to do?" he inquired eyes widening with bewilderment.

"A little walk, that's all." she replied.

"Really, in these?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be that surprised Booth. People have used snow rackets for ages. And together with skis they are the best way to move in the snow, on foot of course."

"And we're supposed to walk alone in this wood? Because... well... I've never..."

"First time right Booth?"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Me too. Interesting. Let's go then. It'll be fun."

"If you say so Bones."

"It's really fabulous Booth. Look at how grand the Dolomites are from here and... we're so small... and everything around us seems crystallized. It's surreal."

"There's a part of me which is going to be _crystallized_ quite soon Bones and I don't like the thought of it!" he let out concerned.

She laughed and moved closer to him."Fancy that Booth. Such a terrible loss indeed. Can I take care of it now, please?" she proposed stepping even closer her eyes shining with excitement.

"What?" He gasped "No way woman..." But then he saw that wild look in her eyes. "Oh God Bones... you cannot be serious...we'll freeze to death!"

"We won't. Have you already done something as extreme as this?" she asked removing her rackets and taking him to the nearest tree.

"Never"

"Don't tell me you don't get a kick out of this crazy, wild, kinky idea?"

"I think you've learned quite a lot from Angela." he replied taking off his winter jacket to protect her back. "It's freezing cold!"

"Let's make it quick, Booth. Come." She ordered lowering her pants and revealing her long creamy legs.

"Holy spirit Bones. It's so damned freaking cold out here and you're so warm... it feels so good..."

"I know... don't stop please..." she begged clinging desperately to his body to keep both of them as warm as possible.

As he frantically thrust into her the snow started to fall from the branches and it looked as if it was actually snowing on them.

"Wow Bones it is amazing! I'm not going to forget this."

"It's almost magic..." then she realized what had just escaped her mouth and smiled. Being in love was indeed irrational.

**A/N: I really enjoyed myself planning this. Booth and Brennan going rogue are really fun to write. I hope you liked it. Till the next one... Castle fans.**


End file.
